Ban’s New Life
by miyuki m
Summary: Summary: When a mission goes terribly wrong, Ban finds ‘his’ life totally changed, with new dangers, new promises and new ‘expectations’. But is he prepared to deal with it? Yaoi for a the first few chapters and also MaleXfemale.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: okay people. This story may sound a bit weird (plus there's going to major Ban and Ginji ooc not to mention Ban's the uke here he has to be) but it's my sis idea and this is what she wants for her birthday. So if you don't like the story please use the back button and please do not bother to flame coz I am going to ignore it. (So basically you will be wasting you time.) However suggestions, praises and even helpful critique would do.

Now on with the story….

Ban's New Life

**_Chapter 1_ **

"Hell! I am not gonna do it! So back off!" Ban shouted at the top of his voice, looking rather annoyed at his agent.

"But Ban there are going to pay 500 million yen for this job" Hevn whined "and this time, I will not take any commission because they are paying me separately"

"Please Ban-chan. It's just for a few hours and we just have to get that scroll." Ginji piped in literally on the ground begging his partner. "We can pay all our debts with that, and even rent a small apartment, not to mention food…." Ginji's eyes sparkled with delight at the thought of the amount of food they could buy.

"But this is just plain weird. Turn into a woman?" Ban fumed "Dressing up like a women is one thing but turning into _one. _Even if is for a few hours,that just not acceptable for me. And why me? Why not electric-boy here" He picked up chibi Ginji by his collar, who struggled making small noises to be let down.

"Because she specifically mentioned, that she wanted _you_ to do it. She didn't even tell me how she is going to accomplish it. Only that, should you agree to her terms then I am to bring you and Ginji to her place this evening. She said she would explain everything" Hevn offered.

"Why?" Ban growled.

"I don't know" Hevn snapped. She was just plainly irritated now; they have been trying, for an hour, to convince Ban to do the job. The client had called her up at last evening, expressing her wishes of recovering the scroll from a certain museum, a personal one at that. Though Hevn nearly fell off her chair, when her client had announced that Ban had to turn into a woman to acquire it, the large sum of money and the rather handsome commission made her agree instantly. And now Ban was being an ass about doing the job! It was only for an hour or two and what could possibly go wrong….

"Please Ban-chan if you just listen" Ginji pleaded.

"NO! I SAID WHAT I MEANT AND….." Ginji pulled Ban into the back room of Honky Tonks before he could finish.

Paul looked up from his papers rolling his eyes, while Hevn looked at the door, a bit surprised by Ginji's action and was about to follow them when Natsumi stepped in. "Hevn-san don't"

"Why?" Hevn questioned as little surprised at Natsumi's behaviour.

"Just wait for a while. Let Ginji talk to Ban alone. I am sure he'll able to make him do the job. Just give them some time" Hevn noticed a slight tinge of sadness cross Natsumi's eyes before the waitress gave her an understanding smile and moved to do her dishes. Hevn sighed praying silently that Ginji would somehow manage to convince them to do it… Just as Natsumi had said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the back room… 

"Ginji stop it, you're not going to mmmpppphhh" Ginji's soft lips landed on Ban's muffling his words and cooling some of his anger, but not enough for him not to struggle lightly. Ginji only closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss parting Ban's lips with his tongue before snaking his way in to explore the hot cavern with one of hands coming up to massage Ban's neck slowly, the other winding itself around the Jagan master's waist. Ban slowly relaxed into the kiss, a small moan escaping his lips as he cursed himself mentally for giving in. Ginji always knew how to calm him and contrary to the common belief was not as innocent and clueless as he looked. They had been lovers for a year, about the time when Ban nearly died in a mission and Ginji confessed his love fearing that he might not get the chance to do it. However Ban soon recovered and reciprocated Ginji's feelings both growing getting rather 'addicted' to each other in a short time. Although they chose to keep their relationship a secret, even from their… or rather Ginji's group of friends, Natsumi and Paul knew about when they accidentally caught them making out in this very room. They made Natsumi and Paul promise to keep it a secret, for they didn't want anyone taking advantage of their relationship. They had enough trouble to deal with and didn't want anymore added to them.

Slowly they parted from one other, Ginji smiling proudly seeing the drunken expression on Ban's flushed face. Who knew the strong, foul-mouth arrogant Ban Midou would be such a responsive and soft lover. "So Ban are you ready to listen to me now" He asked.

"hmm" Ban answered licking lips slowly trying get his mind to work. 'Damn his kisses are so electrifying, they always leave me asking for more'

"Ban, we need this money," Ginji began slowly. "It's been long since anyone of had a decent meal or a place to live. Our business has not been doing well and we really need this money."

"But…"

"Shhh" Ginji put his finger on his love's lips, slightly swollen from their encounter. "Ban this job is really easy and they are paying us well and I'll will be with you all the time so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"But Ginji we don't know a thing about them" Ban reasoned, "For all we know, this might very well be a trap."

"All right, I Agree" Ginji sighed, "But at least we can meet the client. Let's just hear her out first" the former thunder emperor offered, "Then we can decide, whether to take the job or not. Okay?"

Ban hesitated for a moment, he didn't why but something didn't seem right, however his koibito's perfectly pleading puppy eyes made him agree half-heartedly. Immediately he was jumped by Ginji, his lips captured in another searing kiss.

* * *

Hevn was getting impatiently and thinking of barging in when the door opened and Ginji jumped out yelling, "he said yes, he said yes" with Ban strolling out causally, looking a slightly vexed, but otherwise a small satisfied smile on his lips. "I didn't agree to do the job, I just agreed to meet your client. We'll decide after that". He said before lighting a cigarette. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously when she noticed his cheeks tainted with a slight hue of pink but quickly dismissed her thoughts; at least he had agreed to meet the client. "Okay I'll pick you up in a few hours" with that she was off, thinking of her commission, which seemed rather fat one from the greedy gleam in her eyes.

Author Note: Thanks guys for noticing the mistakes and letting me know. I don't know what I would do without you….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Flashback _

_Censored. To read the uncensored version, go to my profile and click on the url under bans new life_

End Flashback 

"Ginji…Hey Ginji" Ban called, whispering in his ear, "Are you awake?"

Ginji opened his eyes a slit to gaze at his partner, "Yeah, What is it?" He inquired, watching Ban squirm uneasily in his seat. He had been doing this since Hevn had arrived to pick them up in an expensive black Mercedes Benz. Hevn had informed that the client wanted to meet them at her house and so she has sent her car for them. Ban had been absolutely adamant to take his Subaru 360, but a stolen kiss and a promise of making up to him, from Ginji, made him give in.

"I hate this…" Ban whispered, grumbling for the umpteenth time. "Ever since I've set foot on this thing, I can't shake off this uneasy feeling. Can't we go back?" he whined.

Ginji sat up taking Ban's hands in his own. Thank to the gods that Hevn was sitting in the front, jabbering away with the driver about something, paying little or no attention to what was happening in the back seat. "Didn't we talk this over Ban" He started slowly. "If you don't like the job, we ain't gonna take it. So quit worrying, we are only going there to meet the lady and hear what she has to say. Then we decide, so sit back and relax and enjoy the ride" He finished with a reassuring squeeze to Ban's hand before he added with a whisper. "Besides tonight you're going to get a special treat, so just chill out."

This brought a smile back to Ban face, however the restlessness still didn't reside.

Soon their car left the city, heading towards the mountains. Ban looked out of the window at the small hills housing expansive homes for rich people who wanted to get out from the hustle and bustle of the city and enjoy a relaxing life. 'This place, it's been long since I passed by this place….' He sighed inaudibly.

Ginji had miraculously fallen asleep within seconds of their conversation and now was snoring softly against Ban's shoulder.

The car followed the curvy path before stopping in front of large black gate, the driver announced his identity at the gate-intercom and the gate opened for the car to move in. Ban shook Ginji awake who blinked a few times before his eyes went wide at the house, which almost resembled a palace. The car passed through huge lush gardens to stop in front of the house entrance. Two attendants immediately opened the car door letting them out.

Ginji was in a state of absolute amazement; his mouth wide open, his eyes the size of saucers along with Hevn who joined the former thunder emperor, chattering away excitedly between themselves while Ban snorted lightly eyeing everything suspiciously, this was familiar, too familiar for his taste.

Soon a young maidservant approached them, bowing in greeting before she led them to the living room; a rather large room, lavishly decorated with a magnificent collection of expansive paintings and antic furniture. She asked them to wait for the lady of the house while she bowed and left, returning in a short while with tea and a delicious assortment of scrumptious cakes and pastries. Ginji and Hevn immediately dug into the food, giggling happily while Ban politely declined, moving to study the paintings, a particular one that caught his attention.

It was not long before the door to their room opened and a woman in her mid twenties strolled in. She had jet black hair and sparkling green eyes, her attire and the jewelry she wore confirmed her as the owner of the house. She smiled sweetly before bowing to them in greeting. Ginji and Hevn immediately shot up bowing in response except for Ban who stood there rooted in his place, looking quite stunned.

"Ka-Kasumi!…"

Author Note: There you go another chapter done and posted. Hope it was to your liking. Now the question arises who is Kasumi? And how does ban know her, to find out you will have to wait for the next chapter. Please R&R. I will be waiting for them.

Till then it's bye from inu-chan puppy


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: so the wait ends here… the next chapter's on. Yay! Thanks to all the people who were kind enough to review. You guys rock!  
The lemon is only here for a week, after I am going to edit it.

_**Chapter 3 **_

"Ka-Kasumi!"

"Konnichiwa Hevn-san, and Ginji-san," the woman greeted them with a bow, before turning to Ban, who stood there with his mouth hanging open. "And hello little brother, long time no see."

"B-brother!" Ginji and Hevn chorused.

"Hai, Ban's my little brother," she said, eyeing the spiky haired man, who had began to recover from the shock, the customary scowl, replacing the surprised expression on his face.

"So, is grandma here too?" he asked, irritation obviously, on his face.

"No… not at the moment." She answered sweetly. "Come here brother, let me get a good look at you otouto, its been so long."

"Yes, long," Ban, agreed sadly, before he looked up, his eyes full of anger. "Long enough for a sister to at least care, and know whether her brother is dead or alive."

"Ban!"

"Moreover, we are not here to reminisce about the past, we are here to retrieve an item. So let's get started with it. We came to know about the case, so tell us what you've got for us?" He asked rigidly.

"All right." Kasumi sighed. before she clicked her fingers, and at once, the doors were sealed, the heavy drapes were drawn on the large windows, the room going completely dark. A certain clink was heard, before a projector started showing picture of a lavish house and it's interior, according to Ban, preferably one of the houses belonging to the Sawanoguchi family, one of the richest families in Japan, very powerful, and the arch enemy of the Midou family.

"This is the Main House of the Sawanoguchi family," she informed, confirming Ban's thoughts. "Long before a scroll of Asclepian prophecy, was stolen from us by them. Til now, we had no idea as to where it was kept, but recently, it was moved to the underground museum of this mansion. You will have to retrieve it for us. They will be having a party at their house, to celebrate the return of Niboru, from US, and this will be the perfect chance for you to infiltrate the mansion."

"But, why does Ban-chan has to transform into a woman, and how are you going to do it?" Ginji asked, looking absolutely confused

"Because, the scroll is kept in a special casket, only possible for a woman to open and retrieve it." She explained.

"But, then why can't we just send any woman whose powerful enough to do the job," Ginji reasoned, the imago of Himiko popping in his mind. "I mean, why specifically ban?"

"No. Only a woman with the power of Asclepiad bestowed on her can use the scroll. That is one of the reasons, none of the Sawanoguchi could never use the scroll. Perhaps, the only reason why we are still alive," the last sentence was more a whisper to herself, but Ban caught it anyway. "Only grandma and nee-san could use it. Grandma is too old for this stuff, and nee-san…" she left the sentence hanging. Ban immediately stiffened, but said nothing.

The projector showed more pictures, regarding the interior of the mansion and the under ground museum, while Kasumi explained everything they needed to know. Finally, the show was over, she clicked her fingers again, and the drapes were reopened, the light flooding into the room. Ginji and Hevn squinted at it, however, Ban just sat there like a lifeless doll.

Kasumi turned to them. "This is not an easy task, the museum is heavily guarded, and both of you will have to go to extreme ends, to get it, especially Ban. Be very careful to use your evil eye, otouto." She advised "We have a potion that will transform you into a woman." She then turned to Ban "You shall also be given an antidote, which you must take within four hour of your taking the potion."

"What will happen if he fails to do so?" Ginji asked, looking really uneasy about the whole things.

"Simple. He will remain a woman forever." Kasumi replied quickly. "Or, until we find another antidote for him, which in this case, is very rare."

"Oh," was the only answered Ginji could muster. Now even, he was having second thoughts about the job. Poor Hevn was really looking like a lost puppy.

"We shall provide you with the means necessary for performing the job, including your clothing, accessories, transportation, etc, but, we need the scroll by the next morning. Now tell me, would you take up the job?" Kasumi stared at Ban intently. 'Please brother, agree to it. Our future, the life of each member of our clan, depends on the scroll,' she pleaded silently.

Ginji peered at Ban uneasily; this was his decision after all. Ban pondered on it for a moment, before he stood up. "We Get Backers officially accept the job. You will get the scroll, but…" Ginji gazed up at him questioningly. "We shall only charge 10 million for it."

Hevn gasped, Ginji opened his mouth, but the look on Ban's face stopped him from protesting at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Kasumi pried "This is quite a large amount you are forsaking."

"Hai, I'm sure." Ban stood up and made his way towards the door, followed closely by Ginji, 'this is for Amaya nee-chan'.

GBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGB

Kasumi quietly watched them leave, before she made her way to up the stairs and opened the door to a rather large, somewhat darkened, bedroom.

"So, did he agree to do the job?" the question came from the figure watching Ban and Ginji getting in the car, through the opening in the drapes, covering the window.

"Hai, he did, but he is only asking for 10 million for it," she answered, as she moved on to click on the light switch. "Just as you have predicted."

"Kami-sama, I only hope all things go all well for him," the figure turned, revealing an aging, yet extremely beautiful woman, with white hair tied in a neat bun, at the top of her head, her lean body, straight and tough, even for her age. Her electric blue eyes, were filled with sadness, as she moved to sit herself on the large couch, sitting across her the large canopy bed. Melinda Mido, a woman of 70 years, and the head of the clan.

"This is just the beginning, Kasumi dear," she said, as she stretched her arm, calling her granddaughter to sit with her, "your brother has to go a long way, and I can only pray he will be able to do what is to be done, when the times comes. Every single thing depends on him, and his choice alone. God only knows what will happen, if the heir doesn't come into being within the next year."

"Grandma, I really don't know how your going to do what you plan, however, I shall always be at your side." Kasumi uttered, sincerely. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm to go check on Naoko. It's time for her to get up."

Melinda nodded, and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. Kasumi bowed respectfully, before exiting the room, to make her way to her 2 year old daughter.

Melinda sighed, as she stood up, grunting from the effort it took, from her aging bones. She went back to the window, pulling the drapes, watching the car disappear behind a curve. "My boy, my dear Ban. You've suffered so much, yet we continue to hurt you, in many different ways." She sighed. "I'm so, so, sorry, but I had to send you away, it had to be done, for your own safety. Please, forgive me. I can only hope you find happiness at the end of it all."

GBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGB

Ginji closely watched his partner. Ban had been uncharacteristically quiet, and deep in thought, the moment they had left him. He had been bubbling with questions, but chose to give Ban some space, for the time being. He even motioned Hevn, who was ready to pounce Ban, for reducing the money (for it meant her commission would be reduced too!), to be silent. Thankfully, she pouted, but complied with him. It seemed, something about his family, saddened him very much. Hell, he didn't even know that Ban had a family, and a rich one at that. The jagan master had too many secrets… some of which, caused him immense pain, as it was evident, from the look in Ban's eyes.

Soon, they reached Honky Tonks, and Ban got off quietly, entering the café. Hevn had her fists balled up, and an angry tick appearing on her forehead, as she tried to stomp into the cafe. She looked like she was ready to tear Ban down, however, Ginji stopped her once more, promising to talk to him about it. Finally, Hevn calmed down enough, and she left, but not before firing a flurry of profanities under her breath. Ginji could only smile nervously, scratching the back of his head, as he watched a practically fuming Hevn walk off.

He entered the café, to find Ban staring vacantly at his coffee. Before he could move towards him, he was pulled aside by Natsumi.

"Ginji, what's wrong with Ban-san." She asked, glancing worriedly at him.

"I don't know, he has been like that since he meet his sister."

"His sister!" She squeaked.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about it later. I've got to talk to him."

"All right." Natsumi nodded with a smile, before she offered him to use the back room, if they like. It seemed, even Paul, was worried by Ban's behavior. He had tried to talk to the Get Backer, when he entered the café, but received no response, except a silent order for a coffee, before Ban seated himself at the counter, lost in his thoughts, looking absolutely miserable, even ignoring the usual taunts from Paul.

Ginji moved towards him, and placed a hand on Ban's shoulder, jarring him out of his musings. He could see the sadness, evident in those blue eyes, and decided it was time to talk.

"Come with me. We need to TALK." He pulled Ban out of his chair, watching him from the corner of his eye, as he reluctantly followed him to the back of café. He opened the door and motion for Ban to enter it, then he entered the dimly light room, closing the door behind him.

Ban strolled to the small window, at the other end of the room, and opened it, feeling the breeze hit his face. He sighed quietly, before sitting himself on the windowsill, looking outside.

Ginji closely observed his partner, Ban seemed unusually gloomy, after the meeting. Something was eating away at his partner and he had to find out what. He knew Ban could be pretty stubborn with his feelings and refused to open up to anyone, well, anyone except him. So, he decided to talk, but not before he let his eyes drink in the beauty of his lover. He watched the gentle breeze ruffling the usually spiked hair, and how the light and shadows danced across his face, as Ban quietly looked up at the moon. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Ginji would have been content with spending the entire night, just observing Ban.

He crossed the room, before he leaned forward, encircling his arms around the Jagan master, and laid his chin on his shoulder, silently. He heard Ban sigh out load, and gently kissed his neck, lovingly.

"I know something's been bothering you." He said, knowingly.

Ban remained silent, but let himself melt in the embrace, he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth seep into him, from his blond lover's body. He needed the warmth, it made him feel so safe.

"Come on Ban, talk to me." Ginji pried, as he nuzzled Ban's cheek, before placing a feather soft kiss there.

"It…its Amaya-neechan…" Ban started. Ginji nodded slightly, urging him to continue.

"Ww…we belong to a very ancient clan of witches. We are not the only ones, there are others like us, Sawanoguchi family is one of them, and our ultimate rival. The enmity between the two families began when the head of all the clan, pleased by the services and aids for the survival of the clans, during the difficult times, decided to hand the Asclepian scroll to my Grandmother. The scroll is a powerful one, and can only be handled by the females possessing the gift of Asclepius at birth. The scroll is extremely valuable and if it falls into the wrong hands, can cause annihilation of the entire human race, so, the clan-leader wanted to place it in the possession of someone who knew the value of life. The Sawanoguchi family was the only ones who opposed. Even though none of their family had the power of Asclepius, they wanted the scroll."

"So basically, they were a bunch of wackos." Ginji commented, causing Ban let out an amused snort, before continuing with story.

"Yeah, they are, even now. Anyway, Reizo Sawanoguchi, who head of the Sawanoguchi family at that time, claimed that he would gain the possession of the scroll one day, and left. Many years passed; they were heard from less and less, so everyone pretty much forgot about them. Our family, on the other hand flourished, we had many followers, for many gifted, wanted to join the group, because they knew of the scroll and that Grandma was good leader. I hated her at that time though, she was very strict and always talked about rules and regulations, and how we are meant to bring about the age of peace or whatever." Ginji smiled when he saw Ban roll his eyes comically. "Kasumi, the one you met today, is three years older than me, I also had another sister, the eldest…Amaya. Our parents died when I was just a year old, and she was like a mother to me. She took care of me, raised me. No one could control me except her, and I used to follow her like a shadow, wherever she went. She was also the next leader of our clan, being the one to be born with the power of Asclepius, and also Evil eye, she was extremely strong, and Grandma made sure she was trained in the right way. After all, she was supposed to be the leader of the clan, and the bearer of future heir, one who would save the world, when it would face its destruction, or so everyone believed, especially Grandma, who was sure, for that's what the scroll said…I heard her, when she was explaining it to neechan one night. She was our family's pride, while I was the family's Bane… or so grandma told me, wherever I got into mischievousness, which was very frequently. But, neechan always saved me from her wrath and harsh punishment. We were very happy, until one summer, when she met Niboru." Ginji didn't fail to notice the venom in his lover's voice, as he spoke the name. "He was young boy, supposed to possess the gift, the power of witchcraft, and like so many others, he too was welcomed into family, for training. Amaya and him fell in love, in a short time. I remembered her face, she looked so happy. She used to babble away about him for hours. Although, I didn't understand much of it…hell, I was only ten years old at that time, what did I know of love? Anyway, Grandma was against this relationship, but finally agreed, after much pleading, she finally gave in. They were soon to married, however, the day…"

Ban clenched his fist, "…the day before the wedding, Niboru was nowhere to be found, and so was the scroll. Later, we got to know, that Niboru, was the eldest son of Reizo Sawanoguchi, and had infiltrated our house to steal the scroll. He, somehow, got nee-chan to talk about the scroll, and expressed great interest, just to see it. Nee-chan believed him and took him to the hidden room, the next day, he was gone, along with the scroll. How he managed it, is still a mystery, neechan was devastated, she blamed herself for it. She closed herself in a room and cried, she wouldn't answer anyone's call, not even answer me. I used to cry all day by her door, pleading her to open it. When she finally opened it, she was my nee-chan no more, she had become a ghost. Grandma was furious, she immediately conducted a search party, to find Niboru, but he had already left town. Nee-chan only got worse, Grandma and everybody tried to talk to her, but she listened to no one, and then one morning …one morning, she was found in her room, with her wrists cut. She killed herself, over that bastard." Ban gritted his teeth, as a single tear escaped his eye. "What was worse, Ginji, you know, she was child, the possible savoir of our clan. Grandma was so angry with her, and even refused to attend her funeral. She even forbid anyone to talk about her in the house. After we began to fall apart, although I endured her training and everything, but we were not in the best of relationships. Neechan's death had changed everything."

"Grandma had become more stern and stubborn after her death, more like Hitler in disguise. She sent Kasumi nee-chan away, aboard, for gaining more knowledge in witchcraft, while I was stuck with her, enduring her merciless training, everyday. I was so lonely…so cold…" Ginij tightened his hold, as he felt Ban shiver, lightly, from the memory. "We used to fight a lot. I was extremely rebellious and always went against her wishes. The last straw, was when she recognized I had developed a taste for men, and I was not interested in becoming the next leader. We had a horrible fight, she said that I was meant for great things, and that I should not waste time in such things, but train harder, for I was to take over the clan. However, I shunned her ideas, I wanted to live, I wanted to love, not become a pawn in her hands, like Amaya-neechan. She threatened to disown me if I went her wishes. She kept her word…I was tossed out of the house for being myself." Ban was crying openly now. "She said that I was no use, and just like nee-chan, I failed the family. All these years… all these years, I was living by my own, and they never once cared to find out whether I am dead or alive. I am only doing this job for nee-chan. For her, I would go to any ends," he hiccupped, wiping the tears off his cheeks, "even turn myself into a female."

"Hmmm… I am sorry Ban. I didn't know."

"It's okay Ginji… "

"No, it's not okay, I was angry at you, for not telling me that you belonged to such a rich family. Think of how many pizzas we could buy, if we sell even one of the pieces of furniture from the house." He was happy to see Ban smile at the comment. "Hmm… Speaking of pizzas, I am really hungry, Ban-chan." He whined, and Ban laughed out loud, Ginji joined in, hugging him tightly.

A soft knock sounded on the door, before Natsumi entered, covering her eyes with her hands. "Ummm…you guys…"

They broke the hug and stood up. "It's okay Natsumi, you won't have to cover your eyes." Ginji chuckled.

Natsumi smiled nervously, removing her hands from her eyes. "It's time to close the store." She informed.

"Okay." Ginji sighed, a slight dejection evident in his tone. "We were just…" But Natsumi stopped him.

"No, Paul-san said it's raining outside, so you could stay here tonight. And there are some pizzas at the counter, my treat," she smiled, as she saw Ginji's eyes light up, at the mention of food. Ban only smiled, before lighting a cigarette, taking in a deep breath, "and Ban-san, Paul-san said that if you burn this place down he will personally kill you, very slowly, that is." Ban rolled his eyes. "Good night guys, enjoy yourselves." Natsumi winked at Ginji, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Yay! Pizza! And we get to stay here for the night. Paul-san is so nice, isn't he Ban-chan?" A chibi Ginji jumped and down Ban's body, before he ran towards the counter, with a grinning Ban in tow.

Ginji jumped on the chair, gulping down the pizzas at lightening speed, while Ban sat beside him, chewing slowly on his piece, smiling slightly, as he wondered how his lover could go from serious one second, to total chibi and loony in another second. It seemed, Ginji had his understanding, cool self, only reserved for him, and he loved Ginji for it.

"Ban-chan you want some more?" Ginji asked, eyeing the last piece hungrily.

"No, go ahead, eat it." He answered. Ginji gave him a huge, goofy grin, before stuffing the last piece into his mouth. It was raining outside, and Ban was thankful that Paul had allowed them to sleep inside, it was getting chilly these days, and the car was not a best place to sleep. He regretted his luck, perhaps even blamed himself, for not having enough money to pay for a decent meal or a place to stay. To him, living like that didn't matter, but seeing Ginji suffer with him, and smile all the while, hurt. He didn't want his lover to suffer, so he always made sure Ginji had the best of things, even if it meant he had to sleep in the cold, or miss a meal. He was all he had now, and he would never let him go, as long as he was alive.

"Ban-chan? Ban-chan?"

Ginji's concerned voice, broke through his thoughts, and he turned, to see Ginji standing beside him, with his hand on his shoulder.

"You're spacing out on me once again, Ban-chan."

"Sorry." Ginji was taken aback with the apology. Ban never apologized. except when he is feeling low of himself, and he didn't like his Ban that way. So he moved on with his plan, after all, he made a promise to make it up to Ban this morning, didn't he.

"No need to apologize," He whispered into the Jagan master's ear, letting his breathe tickle the sensitive organ. He smiled when he felt an elation in Ban's heartbeat and breathing, and slowly teased the rim of his ear with his tongue, suckling on it lightly. His arms moved over Ban's shoulder, pulling him flush against his chest, his fingers caressing the taught skin, hidden under the white shirt. "But, I am still hungry." He purred seductively.

Ban shivered, melting into his lover's arms, as Ginji attacked the sensitive area on his neck. A breathy moan escaped his lips; his eyes closing automatically, as Ginji slowly began to undo a button or two, before a hand snaked inside, to caress his chest and hardening nipples.

"Mmmmmmm…"

This slow torture went on for a moment, before Ginji released him, smiling, as he saw Ban pout, visibly, from the lack of contact. It was a rare sight, and Ginji couldn't help but giggle, at how cute Ban looked at the moment. "We are just beginning Ban-chan." He assured, pulling Ban off his seat. But before he could move towards their room, Ban spun him around, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, so suddenly, that Ginji nearly forgot to breathe.

They twirled around the counter, Ginji almost loosing his balance, as he was pushed harshly against the wall, the kissing becoming more and more fierce by the second, as Ban began a rhythmic grind into Ginji. It seemed, Ban was choosing to be more aggressive today. However, Ginji was not far behind, he regained some of his senses, and attacked Ban more viscously, their tongues joined his external war, as he wound his arms around the Jagan master's waist, pulling his body closer to his.

Ban groaned, as the contact sent tremors down his body, grinding more urgently, as his lust heightened. His hands traveled up and down Ginji's sides, drawing wanton moans, that mixed with his short mewls, creating a hazy world of extreme desire, in which, only they existed, and nothing else mattered. He knew, that ultimately, he would have to submit to his partner and he took great pleasure in it…to let go, to let someone else rule over him. It felt so right. He closed his eyes totally, giving himself to partner, letting him win.

**(for unedited version go to adult fanfiction, the url is in my profile)**

Pulling out of his partner, Ginji lay on his side, smiling contently, as he pulled Ban onto his back. No matter how much they did this, each time seemed to be more exciting them, than the last. He watched Ban's body, admiring his beauty, his strength, the true creature inside Ban, that only he knew, and he was thankful for that. He slowly rose, retrieving a cloth, to clean Ban and himself, and soon returned to his partner, pulling him close to his body. He kissed Ban's forehead, observing his partner, looking up at him, with eyes full of love and devotion, a kind and gentle smile, gracing his red lips. No words were necessary now, as they snuggled against each other, listening to the sound of the rain, as they let sleep claim their exhausted, yet sated, minds and bodies.

GBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGB

Author note: so did ya like it? Let me know and oh yeah the future chapter will contain only heterosexual lemon so beware to those who hate it, don't go further.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author notes:_** **I am so sorry for the delay, but I was so caught up with my other fics, that I forgot all about this. Just to make up for it here's a yaoi lemon for you guys. Although I have said that the lemons shall be heterosexual I made this exception just for you people, hope you can for give me for the delay. : )**

_**Chapter 4**_

Ban was up before dawn. He hadn't got much sleep last night, even though he was in Ginji's arms. Although he was never bothered by any of their jobs before and took the challenges head on, this job was giving him jitters. And to actually transform into a woman, he shuddered at the thought. Untangling the pale arms from his body, he sat up, carefully moving the sheet covering their nude forms and stood up. He looked down and smiled at his lover, Ginji looked like a child when he was asleep, innocent and cute…what CUTE? Damn, this girl thing was getting to him now! Leaning down he quickly placed a loving kiss Ginji's forehead and walked to the small bathroom attached to the room.

Paul wouldn't be here for another 2-3 hours and he decided to at least take a bath. They didn't have this luxury often and decided to make the most of it. Quickly doing away with the morning chores, he stepped over to the taps and turned the water on. Satisfied with the right temperature, he stepped into the shower; pulling the curtain and thanking Paul silently for this facility.

He sighed, feeling the warm water caressing his body, soothing the sore muscles. Today was going to be a hard day and he couldn't deny the fact that he had a very bad feeling about all this. However, for now he would just relax and take it easy, enjoy this thing. It would have been better if Ginji had joined him but he decided he would let the blonde rest for the time being.

He reached out for the shampoo, pouring the orangey, gooey substance into his hand and sniffed it. Agreeing with the slightly peachy fragrance, he massaged into his scalp slowly, enjoying the feel before rinsing off. Next he reached for the bar of soap, only to have his hand caught in another. He squeaked in an un-Ban-ly manner, spinning around and nearly slipping into the shower. He fell against a hard pale chest as arms encircled around his nude body.

'Damn it, what's the matter with me today, why didn't I sense him earlier?'

"Taking a shower without me, Ban-chan. That's so rude…" Ginji pulled his face into a false pout, while steadying his partner.

"Ginji! You scared me, ya moron." Ban seethed, as he turned to reach for the soap again, hiding the blush that had embarrassingly made it's way to his cheek. Wasn't he thinking of something like this, a moment ago?

The curse earned him a sharp nip on his shoulder, which rather worked to spike his arousal rather than hurting him.

"Here let me makeup for this." Ginji offered, taking the soap from his hand and working up a nice lather, while his mouth plundered Ban's collarbone. Placing the soap on the stand he pulled his lover close to his body, his fingers slowly working on the smooth chest as he kissed and sucked his lover's neck.

"Uh… Ginji."

Ban moaned out softly, feeling Ginji's arousal against the crack of his taut mound. The blonde had started rocking against him slowly, as his finger moved teasingly over his nipple, twisting and pinching the sensitive nubbins.

"Mmm….oishiii, I love how you taste." Ginji whispered, smiling when he was answered by a groan. He knew that Ban had hardly rested and this was perfect way to relax him. The soapy hands glided down Ban's skin stopping on the flat tummy; running lazy circles on it before heading further down south.

The slow torture was taking its toll on the Jagan master, liquid lust rushing through his veins, making him burn with need. He growled, when blonde's finger travelled further; ignoring the rock hard erection.

"Ginji… please koishii." Ban pleaded, his voice coming in laboured pants. He needed Ginji in him now… this teasing was driving him crazy.

"Shh… I want to take it slow. Just enjoy this," was whispered, before Ginji began to go down on him, his fingers working on the legs and the taut mound while he nipped and sucked at what skin he could. Finishing his work he stood up; turning Ban as he let his fingers work on the hard back in a similar way; while lips capturing his lover's in a soft soothing kiss. He pulled the Jagan master flush against body; shuddering when their erections met. Coherent moans escaped his lips, as they danced against once another their lips locked in a ferocious war of dominance, while Ban's fingers moved up and down in his back, the warm water sluicing their toned bodies.

"mmm…"

Ban moaned loudly, when Ginji's tongue snaked it's way into his mouth, before twisting against his own. He felt the blonde draw the wet appendage in his mouth and suck on it gently, as he pressed himself closer to his blonde, rocking against his lover, shuddering from the sensation that ran through his skin. However, this was not enough, he needed more.

Ginji pushed Ban a few steps backwards, before he broke the kiss, to run his tongue against the jaw line making its path to the ear. He reached out for the soap, lathering his fingers once more while he captured the single lobe between his teeth; tugging on it before entering the hollow, teasing it.

"Ginji…d-damn it… I c-can't… take this anymore." Ban was panting hard from exertion and nearly cried in joy when he was turned around yet again, felt his cheeks part and a finger enter him. Using the walls as his support, he pushed back eagerly, groaning at the feel.

"Y-yes…h-hurry Ginji," he hissed in pleasure.

Ginji worked quickly, adding the second finger, scissoring back and forth to prepare his lover. Soon a third finger was added and he worked in and out of Ban, listening to the delightful whimpers and moans. Satisfied that his lover was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers receiving a frustrated grunt from Ban.

"Shh… Ban-chan…Soon." A kiss was placed on his lover's neck in an assuring manner. Positioning his throbbing erection, he held onto the soft globes as he began pushing in, careful not to hurt his Ban-chan.

Ban groaned in appreciation when he felt himself against the blonde's chest, the blonde fully sheathed himself. Oh how he loved this feeling of fullness, a bit uncomfortable, yes, but still pleasurable.

"Move… now." He ordered, his voiced strained and heavy with lust.

Ginji complied, holding onto Ban arms as he began to move in deep and long strokes, in and out of his lover.

"Oh…Ginji." Ban had to hold on to the wall to keep himself standing, as the movements got more frantic, with Ginji surging in his tight, wet hole with all his might. He cried out when he felt pale hands move around his body and stroke his dripping member in tune with the forceful strokes.

"Oh Ban-chan, so tight…mmm…… so good."

The room was filled with wanton moans and grunts as the two lover moved against one another, voicing the pleasure to the silent confines of the secluded washing area.

Ban was first to reach his orgasm and cried out Ginji's name, exploding into his hands. Ginji wasn't far behind. Ban felt the member swell in him, before he was pushed flat against the wall, when, with a sharp cry, Ginji emptied himself into lover. Ban sagged against Ginji, unable to support himself on his feet. Both remained silent, holding onto one another, except for the rushing water and the soft panting.

Slowly recovering, Ginji moved themselves into the water letting the tepid liquid wash them off. Finally finishing with the cleaning, he stepped out and pulled a slightly drowsy Ban with him. Taking a towel from a nearby rack, he dried his Ban-chan before doing so himself. He liked caring for his partner and he knew that Ban loved it too, though he would never admit.

Walking back into the room, he moved over to the bed and pushed his lover on to it. Ban began to protest but he quieted him with a kiss. "Get some rest Ban-chan, I know you haven't slept well and its a few hours before the café opens."

He kissed the dark-haired man, pulling the covers over his lean form. He sat beside him, running his fingers through the wet locks, watching as Ban's eyes closed slowly and his breathing evened out. He smiled, when Ban finally gave into his much-needed sleep and then got up and dressed.

Finally, with a last look at his sleeping beauty, he moved out of the room into the café, in search of some food.

Hours later, the Get Backers found themselves in front of Hevn's flat. To say the Jagan master was grumpy was an understatement. Although he had slept peacefully through the morning, his apprehension about the job had caused him to snap at Natsumi, Paul and even kick Shido in his hind, hard, when he tried to pick a verbal fight with him. The beastmaster was currently, rubbing his abused posterior; cursing the hell out of Ban's family… but hell did he care?

Even Ginji was not spared from this, but he was quite understanding and managed to calm the ebony-haired man enough to lead him to Hevn's abode. Ringing the bell they waited, until an ecstatic Hevn opened the door and ushered them in. Her flat was quite lavishly decorated, with a trendy yet comfortable assortment of furniture, the life of an agent paid her well and was evident in her way of living.

They entered the living room, and Ban immediately stiffened seeing his sister sitting on a leather sofa. The woman looked as elegant as ever. Ginji bowed and paid his greeting and nudged Ban to do so, who reluctantly followed.

Kasumi smiled softly, while Hevn gestured for them to sit before she herself occupied a seat beside the dark haired woman.

"Well…" She started enthusiastically, rubbing her hands. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

With a slight nod from the Get Backers and Kasumi, she continued happily. "We've got everything planned. The party starts at six, however the guests will start to arrive by seven. You are to be there by sever-thirty. Kasumi-san has already instructed you about the strategy and will provide you with the necessary means, needed to retrieve the item. I even got your attires for the evening." She informed, bubbling with glee "Ban, you should see yours, it's simply lovely dress, perfectly feminine and unbelievably sexy and…"

Ban growled, cutting Hevn off. Ginji just ignored his partner, as he posed a question. "Hevn-san?"

"Hai?" her face was pulled in a slight pout.

"When did you get the dresses? Are they expensive? Will they be charged on our pay?" He was worried. As it is Ban had reduced their charges, and now, if they had to pay for…

Hevn opened her mouth to answer, but Kasumi beat her to it. "Oh no Ginji-san. The dresses will not be included in your pay." She smiled politely, Ban just fumed quietly. Why did he even agree to this? "Let's say, they are a gift from me…" she chose to overlook the deathly glare directed at her "…however, we must make haste. Timing is important." With that, she brought up a small silver briefcase and opened it, to reveal two glass vials, one containing a swirly purple liquid and the other a clear one.

"This…" she held the violet liquid, "is what will change your form Ban," Ban scowled and grunted but was ignored, as Kasumi continued holding up the clear liquid. "This is the antidote that will change you back. Store it carefully and make sure you take it within the specified time." She looked up for approval.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Ban grumped; he was feeling all jittery inside.

Kasumi smiled kindly. "Well, with that out, you will have to work quickly. After you finish the job, you will see a black Mercedes waiting for you outside the gates. It will take you straight to our place."

"But why your car, can't we use ours? Ban-chan is really good at driving." Ginji asked.

"Well, it will be safer and your Ban-chan will be out of it for a bit after he takes antidote. It will be better if someone drives, and I assure you that our driver is quite efficient for his job."

Ginji didn't agree with the arrangement and Ban looked sceptical, but they agreed nonetheless. The next few minutes were spent discussing more strategies; Ginji and Ban were instructed on their roles. Finally, it was time for Ban to take the potion.

Ban hesitated a bit, wanting to just run out of the room, but took the plunge for his departed and loving sister. The liquid taste like liquid fire as it ran down his throat. The glass vial hit the floor with a crash as Ban clutched his throat, coughing violently. The room turned hazy and he was immensely thankful. when he felt himself being held up and cold water pressed against his lips. He drank greedily and was slowly lowered onto the couch. He could hear worried voices around him, but lay there for a while in silence, trying to get the world to stop spinning.

Finally, as the dizziness receded, he opened his eyes to peer at the curious and very surprised gazes of the occupants of room.

"What?" He snapped, wincing from the high octave he spoke in and then groaned. The potion had worked.

Getting up slowly from the couch, shaking away the slight remaining dizziness, he moved towards the wall mirror and stared at his reflection in disbelief and a mild disgust. His flat features were replaced by more curvaceous ones. The usual spiky, ebony hair was now hung in graceful waves over his shoulder. His facial features had taken a rounded and feminine appearance, along with his body. For starters, his lashes seemed longer and thicker; while his lips were more soft and fuller. His flat chest, to his utter horror, had swollen to what looked like well-proportioned breasts, his hips had widened slightly while his shoulders had shrunk a bit along with his waistline. He seemed somehow more rounded than he was and more soft!

"What the fuck?" He explained, turning round and round, getting more frustrated every second. What he hated most was that he made quite a gorgeous woman, not to mention unexplainably beautiful one.

"Oh, you look absolutely breath-taking." Hevn squealed, before she almost jumped him, studying each of his features intently. "I never thought you could look so pretty in this form. Well Ban, you are even prettier than me and you're making me go all green."

Even Kasumi looked shocked at the change, Ban sure was, prettiest of all the women of Midou family. There was no doubt about that. And if he managed to look so elegant in his simple clothes, then what will happen when they get him all dressed up. 'Perhaps it isn't a good idea to send him…er…her there after all.'

While the women were pondering on different things, Ban was having his own set of problems, his main concern being Ginji. He was worried about his lover's reaction to all, and turned slowly and apprehensively, to gaze at the blonde.

Ginji had gone completely silent, as he gawked at the beautiful creature before him. Ban looked simply ravishing and he had admit that of all the girls or boys he had ever been with in his life, no one added up to this goddess before him. Sure, the male form of his partner was extremely handsome, but this was… he didn't have words to describe it.

Ban couldn't stop the heat from rising on his cheeks, painting them in a soft hue of pink, as he saw how Ginji was affected by his new form. He turned his face away, trying in vain to fight off the blonde agent, from poking at him.

"Oh Ban, you're gonna look so good in that dress." She cooed literally drooling all over him. Kasumi brushed passed Ginji, causing the blonde to return to his senses and sport a blush of his own, as she moved closer to examine her 'brother'.

Ban was getting flustered, so he chose to act his usual way; pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, he lit it; taking a deep drag. He felt a lot calmer after that. "Well stop gawking at me and get this thing over with! The sooner this is over; the faster we get paid, the better it is. So get moving, I don't have all day." He snapped, watching as the women snapped to attention before they whispered among themselves and walked to the other room, after asking them to wait.

"Yeah, as if I am going somewhere looking like this." He quipped sarcastically, still not looking at Ginji.

"Well, I think you look very beautiful Ban-chan."

Ban turned around, a bit shocked, when he found that Ginji had silently moved much closer to him. 'Oh damn, I am loosing my touch. I've got to be more careful.'

He felt Ginji's finger on his cheek and the blush came back with a full vengeance. The cigarette was plucked from his lips as Ginji inhaled deeply, the sweet scent the sultry beauty seemed to emanate.

"And unbelievably sexy." Ginji added, before closing lip over his partner's in a brief yet loving kiss.

They had barely broke apart when the ladies rushed into the room, with Ginji and his attire and to his utter loathing, his make up and jewellery.

"Time to get started." Came Hevn's singsong voice, before he was pulled on to another room on the other side of the living room. Ginji most definitely wanted to follow them, but was stopped by Kasumi who handed him a black suit and informed him to get ready, pointing to another room.

An hour and a half later, both Get Backers were packed away in the Mercedes Benz with a very uncomfortable Ban cursing under his breath, uttering such vile epithets that Ginji was not sure he had ever heard, though looking dazzling, in a body-hugging black grown with a halter top and jewelleries to match. Hevn had even managed to put on some subtle makeup ('cause Ban had tried to kill her when she overdid it a bit), which accentuated his features and sprayed some of her most expensive perfumes on him.

So the after some more instruction from Kasumi, the Get Backer set out for the most bizarre job in their entire career, leaving a proud and beaming Hevn behind.

Author notes: Okay guys there you go, hope you liked it. Just R&R., please.


End file.
